Memories
by lailack
Summary: Roxas hat seine ganzen Erinnerungen verloren. Er triift einen rothaarigen Fremden der versucht Roxas auf die Sprünge zu helfen, sich wieder an ihn zu erinnern.


Memories

„Roxas, kommst du mit ins Wasser?" fragte mich Hayner. Er hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht, als er mit dem Wasser planschte.

„…Ich weiß nicht", antwortete ich und sehe über dem Meer. Wir sind gerade am Strand angekommen. Es war Hayners Idee, seltsam …ich kann mich nicht erinnern, hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein, ich hab echt keine Erinnerungen. Ich wachte eines Tages in Twilight Town auf. Natürlich erzählte ich meinen Freunden nichts davon. Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Ich kann es selbst nicht verstehen warum ich hier bin oder wer ich bin. Ich weiß nur eins … mein Name ist Roxas.

„Das Wasser ist echt warm, Roxas!" Olette lächelte.

Ich lächle zurück. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Wasser warm ist, die letzten Tage waren auch schon sehr heiß gewesen. Meine Sachen klebten schon an meinem Körper.

„Du wirst vermisst!" schrie Pence.

Ich bleibe im Sand sitzen. Ich sehe meinen Freunden beim Spielen im Wasser zu. Es sieht nach Spaß aus … Ich glaube, ich bin ein wenig schüchtern nur in einer Badehose rumzulaufen.

„Hayner, hör auf mich vollzuspritzen!" schrie Olette. Ich höre Hayner lachen. Mein Mund bog sich zu einem Lächeln. Ich kenne meine Freunde noch nicht lange, aber sie sind alles was ich habe. Wenn ich mit ihnen zusammen bin, fühle ich mich so glücklich. All meine Fragen woher ich komme scheinen zu verschwinden. Aber – Ich fühle, dass ich etwas vermisse… Etwas sehr wichtiges von mir. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern was … Aber in mir, fühle ich es … Es schmerzt in meinem Herzen und zieht mich in die Klauen der Dunkelheit … Was immer es ist, ich hoffe, ich kann es bald verstehen.

„Sieh an wer da am Stand ist."

Ich drehe meinen Kopf und meine Augen werden zu schmalen Schlitzen, als ich Seifer und seine Gang sehe. Warum mussten sie hierher kommen?

Ich weiß, dass die Anwesenheit von Seifer Hayner in rasende Wut versetzt. Sie kommen wirklich nicht gut miteinander aus, aber ich will Hayner nicht blamieren. Seifer kann ein echter Brocken sein. Sein Ego ist größer als Twilight Town.

Seifer kreuzte seine Arme. „Das ist langweilig." Er tritt etwas Sand, seine Augen drehten sie zu mir. „Du nennst das Spaß? Das ist für Babys", schnaubte er. Seine zwei Freunde nickten ihre Köpfe. Es war, als hätten sie keine eigene Meinung. Was immer Seifer sagt, Rai und Fuu würden immer der gleichen Meinung sein.

„Langweilig", sagt Rai und kreuzt ebenfalls seine Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Für Babys", kommentierte Fuu.

„Wenn es für Babys ist, dann geht doch", murmelte ich, meine Augen drehen sich zu dem rothaarigen Mann, der in der Ferne stand. Es blitzt in meinen Gedächtnis, ein seltsames Bild von mir in schwarz gekleidet, genau wie der Mann denn ich sehe. Ich rede, aber ich höre nicht, was ich sage. Mein Rücken dreht sich zu diesem Jemand. Ich schlage meine Hand gegen meine Stirn. Was war das? Ich versuche es abzuschütteln.

„Was ist mit dir?" grinst Seifer. „Zu viel Sonne?"

Ich schaue zu Seifer.

„Last uns gehen", sagt er.

Ich sehe wie Seifer und seine Freunde weggehen. Ich stehe auf und sehe nach dem rothaarigen Fremden. Warum starrt er mich an? Und warum ist er so angezogen? Ist ihm nicht heiß…

„Roxas, kommst du ins Wasser?" fragte mich Olette. Sie holt ihr Sonnencreme aus ihrem Rucksack.

„ … Vielleicht. Hm, hey, kann ich dich was fragen?"

Sie sieht mich an, dreht die Flasche auf und drückt etwas von der Creme auf ihre Handfläche. „Sicher, Roxas."

Ich sehe ihr zu wie sie sich ihre Arme und Beine ein cremt.

„Haben wir jemals diesen Mann hinter uns getroffen. Den rothaarigen … der diese schwarze Kleidung trägt."

Sie schaut hinter mir, ihre Augen gucken verwirrt, dann sieht sie mich mit einem konfusen Blick an. „Welchen Mann? Ich sehe niemanden mit roten Haaren."

Schnell drehte ich meinen Kopf. Sie kann ihn nicht sehen? Aber er ist doch dort!

„Was? Er ist genau da!" Ich zeige zu ihm. „Er steht da und starrt uns an", erkläre ich.

„Roxas …" Sie klopft mir auf meine Schulter, ihre Augen sind warm und voller Sorge. „Ich denke, dass dir die Sonne nicht gut tut. Warum holst du dir nicht ein Meeressalzeis."

Ich nicke stirnrunzelnd meinen Kopf. Vielleicht tat mir die Sonne wirklich nicht gut. Aber er ist da …

„Okay, willst du auch eins?"

„Sicher!" trällert sie. „Ich werde mich hier solange sonnen. Oh, bring Pence und Hayner auch Eiscreme mit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch eins haben wollen."

„Okay." Ich gehe weg vom Strand, meine Augen blicken flüchtig zu den rothaarigen Fremden. Er verschwindet bevor ich mit meinen Augen blinzeln konnte. „ … Vielleicht war es nur in meinen Kopf …" murmele ich zu mir selbst.

Als ich den Hügel hinauf gehe, spüre ich die Sonne auf meinen Rücken brennen. Es ist echt heiß. Ich wisch meinen Schweiß von meiner Stirn weg.

„Roxas!"

Ich stoppe, als ich höre wie mein Name gerufen wurde. Es war eine mir unbekannte Stimme. Ich drehe und schaue mich um, aber niemand war zu sehen, die Straße ist total leer. Verliere ich jetzt meinen Verstand? Ich schieb es weg und setze mich wieder in Bewegung zu dem Stand, an dem das Eis verkauft wird.

„ … Du kannst dich nicht an mich erinnern, oder?"

Ich blicke flüchtig über meine Schulter. Es war der Fremde den ich sah. Der eine mit den roten Haaren. Ich trete vorsichtig zurück. Kenn ich ihn? Was zur Hölle redet der da? Ich hab wieder ein Gedächtnisblitz: Dieses Mal ist das Bild klarer. Es ist er … dieser Fremde und ich … wir lachen und essen Eis. Was passiert da? Mein Kopf fängt an zu pochen. Ich drücke meine Hände an meinem Kopf und falle auf die Knie, mein Atem geht schneller. Die Welt dreht sich. Ich sehe Bilder vor mir von ihm und mir selbst – ich küsse ihn … wir sind zusammen … dann wird es schwarz. „..Wer – Wer bist du?" frage ich schwach und sehe zu ihm auf. Was um Himmels willen passiert hier? Langsam komm ich echt den Wahnsinn näher.

Er sieht mich traurig an. „Axel, komm schon man, wie konntest du mich vergessen…" murmelt er. Er sieht zum Boden.

Langsam komme ich wieder auf meine Füße. „…Axel?" flüstere ich verwirrt.

„Yeah!" Er schüttelt mich am Arm. „Erinnere dich, Roxas. Die Organisation, komm schon. Ich weiß du schaffst das!"

„Stopp…" Ich schiebe ihn von mir weg. „…Organisation?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund klingt mir das vertraut.

„Roxas, denk stärker nach", sagt Axel und fuchtelt mit seinen Händen herum. „Erinnerst du dich was du zu mir gesagt hast, bevor du die Organisation verlassen hast?"

…Ich hab die Organisation verlassen?

Ich denke stärker nach, aber ich erinnere mich nicht.

„Du sagtest, dass du wissen wolltest warum die das Schlüsselschwert auserwählt hat. Du wolltest der Organisation nicht mehr folgen… Ich wusste, dass das so enden würde … das du deine ganzen Erinnerungen verlieren würdest …"

„Meine Erinnerungen – Schlüsselschwert?" Ich fasse mich an meiner Brust, mein Herz tut weh. Erinnerung um Erinnerung setzten sich langsam wie ein Puzzel zusammen, bis es bei mir klick machte. Axel, ja, ich kenn ihn. Jetzt erinnere ich mich … Meine Erinnerungen wirbeln in meinem Kopf: das Lachen, die Küsse, das Kuscheln am Sonnenuntergang in Twilight Town … Axel … er war …

„…Du warst meine Welt, wir aßen viel Eis …" flüstere ich schwach.

„Du erinnerst dich!" Axel grinst. „Das ist toll! Jetzt kannst du wieder mit mir zurück zu der Organisation kommen!"

„…Axel ich –" Ich hab keine Idee was ich zu ihr sagen soll. Ich drehe mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, mein Atem wird wieder langsamer. Ich erinnere mich … Axel … aber die Organisation ist mir noch unklar. Aber wenn ich sie verlassen hab, hatte ich bestimmt einen guten Grund dafür.

Ich spüre, dass Axel seine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. „Du gehörst nicht hierher, Roxas", sagt er sanft. „Du gehörst … zu mir."

Ich drehe mich langsam zu ihm um und sehe in seine hellen grünen Augen. Meine Augen wurden weich, meine Hand legt sich auf sein Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das mache … aber etwas in mir will das. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl. Es fühlt sich richtig an … Dieses Gefühl macht, dass es in meinem Körper kribbelt.

„Axel …" Ich nehme meine Hand von seiner Wange weg und sehe auf meine Füße. „…Wenn ich die Organisation verlassen habe … Ich hatte einen guten Grund. Jetzt ist mein Leben hier, mit meinen Freunden."

„Roxas … Ich vermisse dich", sagt Axel, ergriff meine Hände und drückt sie. „Okay, wenn du nicht zu uns zurückkommst, dann verbring mit mir wenigstens noch etwas Zeit."

Eine letzte Zeit? Ich sehe in die Richtung aus der ich gekommen bin. Meine Freunde warten auf mich. Aber…

Langsam sehe ich wieder zu Axel. Etwas in mir sagt, dass ich mit ihm gehen soll. Ich kann es nicht in Worten erklären, aber es war ein angenehmes Gefühl bei ihm zu sein, umschlossen von seinen Armen zu sein. Ich nicke mit meinem Kopf und drücke auch seine Hände. „Okay."

Er grinst und führt mich die Straße hinunter. Ich folge ihm. Wir schweigen uns an. Mein Körper ist total warm, als wir auf einem Hügel gehen, der über Twilight Town ist.

Wir sitzen auf dem Gras und sehen uns den Sonnenuntergang an.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mit mir gekommen bist", flüstert er und schlingt seinen Arm um mich. Ich sitze still neben ihn, mein Körper drängte mich, dass ich mich näher in seiner Umarmung drücken soll.

„Die Organisation ist nicht das selbe ohne dich …" sagt er, als er über den Sonnenuntergang sieht.

Ich schaue zu ihm. Seine Haare wehen sanft in der Brise. Er grinst mich an, drückt mich.

Ich find mich in seiner Umarmung wieder und schließe meine Augen, als die sanfte Brise durch meine Haare streift. „…Warum bist du her gekommen?" frage ich leise.

Er braucht einen Moment um zu antworten. „…Weil … ich dich wieder sehen wollte, Roxas."

Ich öffne meine Augen und schaue ihn an. Meine Lippen ziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. „…Das fühlt sich richtig an…" flüstere ich. Meine Gedanken rasen, aber meine Emotionen sind eindeutig. Mein Kopf ruht an seiner Schulter. Ich neige mich und küsse seine Wange. „…Ich vermisse dich auch…" flüstere ich und begriff, dass die wichtigste Sache die ich vermisste, Axel war. Er war meine Welt, mein Herz, meine Seele ... und ohne ihn, fühlt sich alles schlecht an. Jetzt versteh ich. Es macht alles Sinn. Wenn du jemanden liebst, wird dein Herz ein ganzes, aber einzeln ist es nur eine leere Hülle. Etwas, dass ich mir bis jetzt selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Axel nimmt mein Kinn in seine Hand, dreht mich zu sich um und sieht mir in die Augen. Er beugt sich vor und berührt meine Lippen mit seinen. „Alles fühlt sich für mich richtig an, Aibou…" flüstert er und küsst mich wieder. Ich zögere nicht und erwidere den Kuss. Meine Lippen öffnen sich, als er seine Zunge in meinem Mund gleitet. Wir küssen uns langsam und sehr innig, unsere Zungen wirbeln umeinander. Sabber läuft an meinem Mund hinunter. Meine Hände sind an seinem Rücken. „Axel …" Ich atme gegen seinen feuchten Mund.

Er bewegt sich und drückt mich wieder ins Gras. Ich falle zurück mit Axel, der jetzt auf mir liegt. Meine Hände streichen über seinen Rücken, als wir uns härter küssen.

„Ich brauch dich, Roxas…" flüstert er. Mit seiner Hand geht er unter meine Badehose zu meiner Männlichkeit. Dies war mir bekannt. Wir taten dies vorher – mehr als einmal. Ich erinnere mich…

Er massiert mich und fängt an, mich am Nacken zu küssen. Ich stöhne bei seiner Berührung, meine Hüfte will mehr von seinen Berührungen. Sie erhebt sich vom Boden um näher an Axels Körper zu sein.

Mein Körper ist wie Feuer, meine Atmung geht ruckartiger, als ich anfange zu keuchen.

Er streichelt mich. Mein Körper erschauert. Ich greife nach Axels Glied, massiere es unter seiner schwarzen Kutte und höre ihn stöhnen. Ich suche einen Weg, um seine Robe zu öffnen. Ich schieb eine Hand unter der offenen Lücke von seiner Kutte und massierte ihn stärker.

„Mmmm, Roxas … bleib so für eine Weile", schnurrt er und drückt sich näher an meine Hand.

Ich muss zugeben, dass mir das gar nicht ähnlich sieht. Ich würde niemals mit einem Fremden rummachen. Aber Axel ist jetzt kein Fremder mehr.

Ich werde immer schneller. Ich drücke meinen Kopf zurück, als er anfängt mein Glied zu pumpen. Mein Atem geht schneller, mein kommt immer näher. Ich bin nah dran. Ich schließe meine Augen und bewege meine Hüfte gegen seine Berührung. „Axel … ah …"

„Ich liebe dich, Roxas…" keucht er und drückt seine Arme dicht an meinem Rücken. Unsere Körper schmiegen sich näher aneinander. Es bleibt nur noch Platz für unsere Hände. Ich kann es nicht mehr zurückhalten, das ist alles zu viel für mich. Ich schreie auf, als ich zu meinen Orgasmus kam und beschmutzte Axels Hand mit meinem Sperma.

„…Heiß…" murmelt er und drückt sich immer mehr gegen meine Hand. Ich seh im zu, wie er sein Kopf zurück wirft. Seine Augen schließen sich und er stöhnt laut. Auch er kam zu seinem Höhepunkt und sein heißes Sperma läuft an meiner Hand runter.

„Roxas … Das war SOOOO gut …" grinst er und geht von mir runter.

Ich drücke meine Hand gegen das Gras um mich aufzurichten. Im sitzen ziehe ich mir meine Hose an. „Yeah … Ich hab es vermisst. Jetzt weiß ich wieder alles über dich", sag ich zu ihm. „…In meinem Herzen war etwas das ich vermisst habe. Aber jetzt weiß ich was es war … es warst du, Axel."

Axel gluckst. Warum ist das denn so witzig? Ich sehe weg, verwirrt warum er lacht.

„Depp, wir haben keine Herzen", sagt er und klopft mir auf die Schulter.

„Haben … wir nicht?"

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und erhebt sich auf seine Füße. „…Ich will dich nicht verlassen, Roxas, aber die Organisation wundert sich bestimmt schon, wo ich hingegangen bin."

Er dreht sich mit den Rücken zu mir. Er will echt gehen nach alldem was gerade passiert ist? Nach diesem Moment, an dem wir zusammen waren? Ich will ihm sagen, dass ich noch länger etwas mit ihm unternehmen will. Ich will nicht, dass er mich verlässt. Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen.

„Roxas … wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe, wird es nicht so … nett werden." Ich kann den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören, als ich aufstehe. Auf was ist er auf? Ich gehe zu ihm, aber er bewegt sich weg.

„…Über was redest du, Axel?" fragte ich.

Seufzend schüttelt Axel seinen Kopf und senkt seine Schultern. „…Vertrau mir, Roxas … Du kannst die Organisation nicht verlassen … Nächstes Mal wenn ich dich sehe … muss ich dich töten …"

Meine Augen weiten sich. „Mich töten?"

Er dreht sich zu mich um und grinst. „Bis dahin, denk an mich." Seine Augen sind warm und ein schwarzes Portal öffnet sich hinter ihm. „ich werde an dich denken … Roxas."

Ich sehe Axel in dem Portal verschwinden.

Nun stehe ich hier alleine und starre auf die Stelle, wo Axel eben noch war. „…Axel…" Ich schließe meine Augen. Ich fasse mich an die Brust. „…Mich töten?"

Wenn die Zeit kommt … Ich denke, ich werde gegen ihn Kämpfen müssen. Ich muss mich darauf vorbereiten. Ich schaue über den Strand. Meine Freunde … sie warten, dass ich wiederkomme…

End


End file.
